


Punching Bag

by Faelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelin/pseuds/Faelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was imagining either in a future season, or even in that season, that Stiles would really, really freak out because it’s his dad, and […] the time you see Stiles really lose it is when his dad’s in trouble, so I really, really wanted a scene where it was Derek and Stiles in the jeep, going out and trying to find Stilinski, and Derek’s the one that’s always dealt with his anger, and that’s been a huge part of him so I think he really understands that, and I thought it’d be really great to have a scene where Stiles is so upset and so angry about what’s going on that he just needs to get that anger out, and that Derek would basically let him beat the crap out of him and just hit him over and over again and kind of be like that punching bag, because Derek’s a werewolf and he can heal, and he can take it. So I thought it’d be a really great scene where he’s like “hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay,” and [Stiles is] kind of like losing it and eventually just starts hitting Derek and he just lets him. […] He understands that anger, and I think for him to kind of let him get that anger out and really be that punching bag for him, I thought that would’ve been a cool scene.”<br/>—  Tyler Hoechlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punching Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Took Hoechlin's idea for a ride because it screams fanfic.  
> Basically the sheriff gets kidnapped by a druid and Stiles does not take it well.

It happened out of the blue one day. The pack had gotten wind of a druid in town, most likely pulled in by the re-awakened Nemeton, but from what they were told it was not that much of a threat. The druid wasn't very powerful and would most likely just be a minor thorn in their side until they talked things out and gave them the ultimatum to behave or leave.

They had planned on having that talk with the druid soon, but that was before Stiles came home to an empty house and a note stuck onto the fridge with a magnet. 

A shaky hand slipped the note out from under the magnet while his other hand dug into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He speed-dialed Scott and told him about the note. It was short and to the point, just come meet the druid at the given location and they would get their beloved town sheriff back. Nothing was mentioned about the well-being of the sheriff at the appointed meeting.

Stiles' hands still felt shaky as he climbed into his Jeep and started it up. He had to pause and take in deep breaths to avoid the panic attack that he could feel incoming before he set off towards Scott's house where everyone was meeting up to make a plan. 

He went far too slow for his own liking, but he didn't want to get pulled over by one of his dad's officers. Did they even know about the Sheriff yet? He should have left work about two hours ago so he doubted anyone but Stiles and the pack knew what had happened to him. That was probably for the best, not getting the police involved at least for right now.

Stiles quickly jumped out his Jeep and ran inside to find only Scott, Kira, and Ms. McCall in the house. "Everyone else will be here soon." Scott was quick to calm him down and gently maneuver him onto the available couch space. God he loved having Scott as a friend right now.

It didn't take long for everyone else to show up, all of them appeared within the next ten minutes. A plan was quickly lashed out, maybe it was a little too rushed to be the best plan they could have thought of, but all of the glances at Stiles as he sat silent on the couch just staring at his shaking hands and not adding any ideas to the plan-making process.

Sure enough when they got to the place there was an ambush waiting for them. It should have been expected, one of the werewolves should have sensed something amiss, but no one did and the werewolves were soon showered with a sprinkling of purple dust, effectively knocking them out and only leaving Stiles, Allison, and Kira standing. 

The druid had already proved herself enough that they didn't take a chance against her, not when she still had the sheriff somewhere they didn't know about. 

In the end she give them a list of demands, more like bullet points really. She would be allowed to stay here unprovoked, any other druids must check in with her, and she stayed out of their supernatural business. After the trio agreed to discuss her points she vanished in a cloud of smoke that looked entirely too theatrical. She also left before they could get any information about Stiles' dad.

Stiles couldn't hold back his frustrated shout as he kicked the ground in anger. He was the cause of this. He was the reason his dad was in danger right now. His dad risked his life every day at his job and now Stiles was putting him in danger too.

The three of them sat around in impatience for a while before the unconscious werewolves finally awoke. Scowls and faces of sadness came across all of them when they were told what had transpired. They all agreed to go to Deaton's clinic in the morning and discuss things with him before making anymore rash decisions.

Some how Derek ended up in the Jeep with Stiles and Scott. Scott was dropped off at his house before Stiles made his way to Derek's loft, but when they reached it Derek didn't get out. Instead he stayed in the passenger seat, gaze locked onto Stiles' grip on the steering wheel that was turning them white.

Before Stiles could snap at him to leave the Jeep, Derek turned to the boy with an emotionless face and said, "Hit me." 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying and failing to come up with an answer. Confusion was evident in his face and tone as he replied, "Why would I hit you? You didn't do anything. I'd rather punch that fucking druid." His anger and frustration at himself becoming very prominent by the end.

"Hitting the druid would only makes things worse and you need to release your anger in a way that won't harm anyone." Stiles hated when Derek made sense.

"But I'll be harming you, dude. You don't deserve that, none of you guys do." Stiles was about to heave a sigh and try another attempt at making the werewolf leave when his face started getting assaulted by pokes. Derek Hale poking his face, actually. 

"Derek! Cut it out!" He tried swatting the hand away but was never successful and the insistent poking continued. It only served to make his anger and frustration more before he finally snapped and landed a solid right hook to Derek's cheek. The werewolf's head snapped to the side before he opened the car door and stepped out.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily." Stiles get out of the Jeep and followed to where Derek had stumbled after the punch. It was most likely for show, as Stiles couldn't really do anything to physically hurt Derek and the pity didn't help Stiles' mood.

The blows landed anywhere Stiles could reach; his stomach, his chest, his arms, a few times in the head, an attempt at a groin kick that was stopped just in time. Soon Stiles had to stop because the tears in his eyes were blocking his vision and he was swinging at air. He could see the dark blur that was Derek get up from his hunched position. He blinked some tears away while others fell and he saw that Derek's cuts and bruises had healed, only leaving a little blood and Stiles' stinging hands as a reminder about what had occurred.

Ashamed at what he'd just done, Stiles fell to his knees outside the building, handing coming to cover his face as a litany of 'I'm sorry's' continued to spill from his mouth. He didn't expect the warm embrace from Derek and it made him sob harder, but Derek remained a solid presence while Stiles let out his guilt and frustration just like he'd let the boy use him as a punching bag.

Once the tears had slowed down enough, Derek took Stiles' shoulders in his hands and gently lifted coaxed him into standing up and offered to let Stiles stay the night. Thinking of the empty house he'd go back to if he went back home, Stiles agreed.

As Stiles settled in to the couch with a blanket and pillow from Derek's bed and Derek was getting into bed, Derek barely heard the whispered, "Thank you." Coming from the boy, but a small smile appeared on his face because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](laheylayme.tumblr.com)


End file.
